Cause It's Us Against the World, You and Me Against Them All
by The.crashes-are.Heaven
Summary: Short One shot that brewed up inside my head as I went crazy yet again this week. CS w a little bit of Hook and Henry ( I need them to meet okay) R & R!


**Cause It's Us Against The World, You and Me Against Them All**

**AN: So yeah I went crazy all week (I've taken a habit into playing/fiddling with my heart shaped necklace and glaring at my black scarf my sister bought me) I got massive CS feels this happened, you can thank the group WESTLIFE for the title, listen to Us Against the World its a massive music hitter for feels.**

**This is how I kinda want stuff to go down when Hook finds out about this, maybe minus the ending because it likely wont happen that way exactly but what ever this happens in dreamland when I sleep. So therefore I post it.**

**I don't own anything except my black scarf, but if I did I would want plushies of all the characters.**

**Rated T**

"Its a curious notion isn't it?"

Emma looked up from her desk. Henry sat silent in the corner.

"What's a curious notion?" She asked the pirate.

"Oh don't play 20 questions love, you know I'm talking about the fact that you aren't wearing that nick nack about your pretty little neck." He gave her a pointed look.

"Well?" He said.

Emma was at a loss for words this was just like him. Henry had a knowing smirk on his face.

"I-" Emma swallowed, her cheeks getting hot. She hadn't seen him since they got back...NO she wasn't going to cower beneath him.

"I took it off, it was holding me back from...something."

"Ah, I see. And what about this?" He was getting closer to her holding up the black scarf he used to wrap her hand.

"This coming from the guy who says pirates always keep a souvenir of their conquests, while also preparing a speech mentioning the fact and I quote that they "are done with you" so a better question is. Why do you care?"

"Oh please Swan Girl for all you know we would have never seen each again after you went through that portal with your mother."

"Ah, but clearly that didn't happen, since you got here with your own portal bean, just moments after us."

Hook rolled his eyes, this was clearly going nowhere.

"Face it Hook you would be dead if it weren't for me."

He looked over at Henry. "What's she talking about boy?"

Henry's smirk grew into an actual smile.

"Aren't you the least bit curious as to why I've been MIA since the night at the hospital?"

He looked back at Emma.

"I did it to protect you."

Hook continued to stare at her, turning his head slightly towards Henry for confirmation.

"Mr. Gold was going to kill you if she didn't." Henry told him.

"He could have killed you." Hook told Emma.

"Trust me I know, he almost went at me but...I'm fine."

He gave her another pointed look. "And that shove I gave you?"

"Have you seen what I've been through?" She asked. "A shove is nothing."

"So what are you going to do?" Henry asked him.

"Probably leave, or hide. One or the other."

"You can't leave." Henry objected, standing up.

"Well unless the Swan Girl has a reason for me to stay..."

Emma's eyes shot up at him. "I do." She said reaching out towards his chest, her hand resting on his heart.

"If you must know I lied when I told you why I kept the scarf. I kept it as a reminder to myself that it was okay to shed my walls and let myself open up. Before you came prancing into my life I was only able to do that with one other person. Unfortunately he died."

"Tell him how." Henry said.

Hook looked at her.

"He said he didn't think he had a heart, that he couldn't feel anything." Emma shook her head. "I should have listened to him, Regina must have had his heart already for just the right moment because he collapsed to the ground. I shook him in my arms but it was no use." She paused, "he was already dead."

While she was talking Hook thought back to that day with Milah and his Crocodile and stared helplessly on as he watched her die in his arms. He looked back at Emma without saying a word.

Emma let out a tiny awkward laugh mixed with a huff.

Henry readjusted in his seat, tilting his head with a questioning smile.

"Now would be the time to say something Hoo-"

Hook's arms came around her in a fast motion holding her to him as his lips came down on her's. Henry smiled as she didn't pull away from Hook. Emma rested her head on his shoulder as they started to face each other.

Emma opened her mouth but Hook gave her a glare and pointed his finger at her as a warning. It felt like they were the only two in the room, Henry jumped up out of his seat as Hook moved a piece of Emma's hair behind her ear, resting his hand on her cheek.

"IT'S ABOUT BLOODY TIME!" Henry shouted.

Emma turned to Henry.

"What? It's true, besides its catchy." Henry replied smiling.

Emma glared at Hook. "Seriously."

Hook gave her a smile. "What can I say the boy learned from the best." He replied as Henry wrapped his arms around him tightly.

**Concluding AN: Yeah so there you have it, short but sweet and to the point, I wasn't lying when I said I was in hyper smiley mode all week, but what ever its just me doing what I do best, even after not posting a new fic since V-day I just couldn't think of anything but THEN they had to air "The Queen is Dead" and being sneaky little B's just by adding in the little tidbit of Emma keeping Hook's scarf...I CRY OKAY. But yeah basically as I said before my scarf was haunting me as it sat on the dresser in my room just begging for me to write something. And big AWWW Henry hugged Hook, you see how badly I need scenes with them now first its fangirling over plush Swans and laughing at the little precious thing because he is waay too old to be doing so and on the street no less to HUGS and all this other precious stuff. Review and you all get cookies and love and hugs :) **


End file.
